Landslide
by Rivaxoruslawless
Summary: What happens when you know perfectly well your feelings are one sided? Jae-ha x Shoe Jae-ha x Kija
Author's note: Thank you everyone for support a lightning dragon's wish, here's a short one shot of Shoe x Jaeha and partly Jae-ha x kija. I'm sure many of us have heard by now that the senpai of the Yona manga is currently in a bad situation with the earthquakes in japan. I hope for her saftey! More chapters of lightning dragon's wish will come soon.

My tumblr: rivaxorus

Editors Tumblr: Kotori-miu

I'm working towards getting an Archive of our own ^^

_

I adjusted my stance as we walked through dense forest, it was a little heavy on my right side - but I didn't want Jae-Ha to shoulder the brunt of my weight the entire way. I insisted again, even in my injured state, to allow me to walk the rest of the way, attempting to push him away. He simply pulled my left arm higher around his neck and brought me closer to him with his right hand wrapped around my waist. I tried not to think about his touch on my body, it was my fault the group got separated, but his sole attention being on me made it hard to repent. It seemed like this incident had made the rest of the group different in regards to myself as well. They saw how I handled a serious, and potentially dangerous situation as a Queen and I believe what I saw in their eyes was akin to respect, but the idea was too scary for me. After Kija himself had told me, I saved Yona's life in a way they possibly couldn't have.

"If you need to rest please let me know." Jae-Ha said softly as I walked with a slight limp next to him. I refused to lean against him despite his arms around me; a part of my pride told me I needed to do this on my own. Yet, I also appreciated his gesture. My thoughts were swimming in my already fever-clouded mind and my heart pounding against my chest. We were alone, finally alone. I had countless opportunities but now was different. My face was already red from the fever no doubt, so he wouldn't be able to tell as I looked away. The green dragon automatically trailed his eyes towards me though. "Sweet heart," he said, but before he could say anything else I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"I'm fine!" I snapped irritably, though he just smiled. Why did he have to look at me like that? That heart wrenching stare that says he's worried, despite any teasing tone he may put on. I clenched my fists for a moment, letting out a soft growl.

"Did I do something?" he asked for a moment as he looked back to the front, a little concern hitting his voice. I had been around them long enough for them to probably pick up on the noises I made and what they meant. The soft look in his eyes though, it made my head spin. I lifted a hand to the taller male and just placed it straight on his cheek.

"No…. you didn't even have to try." I muttered as I looked to him with a soft smile. He seemed thoroughly shocked at my gesture to the point he let my left arm go and his grip on my waist go slack. I took this opportunity to move out of his grip and to stand right in front of him, my hand still caressing his soft face.

"Dear, I have no clue what you're talking about." His eyes looked nervously at me, clearly not sure what I had in mind. I clenched my teeth together and let my hand down. He put his own hand to his cheek, feeling it as he spoke, "I was rather surprised there, I was sure you were going to slap me not..." he chuckled as he trailed off. If I didn't say something now, I probably would go insane. In fact I wouldn't be able to get over the feelings I had. Rejection was better than secrecy.

"Jae-Ha…." I started for a moment, looking off to the side. He seemed to listen more intently as he leaned in closer, almost seemingly trying to check my temperature. I turned to look at him and noticed he was much closer than I thought, making me tense. "I'm going to tell you something important so don't get so close to me." I hissed for a moment as Jae-Ha raised an eyebrow. He smiled and inched away. Jae-Ha waited patiently for my answer, or for whatever I was going to say.  
"Jae-Ha…. I have feelings for you." I breathed carefully. My eyes locking in on his. It took him a moment to actually have what I said sink in. As soon as it did,however, he just simply looked surprised.

"But aren't you married?" was his first question, of course. "I'm flattered really." Jae-Ha chuckled as he placed a hand on his chest and gave a smooth bow. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Don't treat it like a joke, I'm serious. It scares me Jae-Ha…." I tilted my head a bit, steadying my breathing as I felt my voice ready to crack with emotion. I looked back to Jae-Ha, he looked a little concerned, and I knew why. I sighed for a moment, "Never had a serious confession before have you? For someone who flirts with everything that moves." I muttered and it obviously struck a chord with him. "Not with everything..." He tried to argue, but his voice had no conviction in it as he averted my gaze. He was awkward as he tried not to look at me, obviously conscious of my feelings now. "You do, but especially with Kija." I spoke smoothly and with a matter-of-fact tone, trying not to push any of my crushing emotions out quite yet. He looked dumbly at me, his eyes meeting mine again before letting out an audibly distressed noise, his face going slightly red. I pushed forward, putting on a smirk for show, but my heart was in turmoil. "Tell me you haven't even figured it out yet for yourself? You love Kija." He covered his rubicund features with his hands in an attempt to hide from the truth I knew all too well.

"How would you know how I feel?" he put himself on the defensive as he mumbled through his hands. I hadn't meant things to turn out this way, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I just felt rather limp as he tried to defend and deny his transparent feelings. The feelings I share as well, but it was a lost cause as soon as they formed within me and I knew it.

"I do; I've been watching you for a long time Jae-Ha. Maybe Kija doesn't know it either but he feels the same. That urge of just wanting to be close to someone, I know it well and I can see it in both of you." I stared at my hands, clenching it in determination. "That's why I decided to tell you how I feel - because I know we'll never be together." I turned around and walked towards the town again, my limp making me stumble ever so slightly. I didn't care if I left Jae-Ha there, he'd catch up later anyway. If he left me alone of course. I sighed, what a pain in my ass. Stupid feelings.


End file.
